Savior
by yummykawaiiyuriyaoi
Summary: When I look at the mirror I can't help but shudder. I had bags and dark circles under my eyes, I could see my ribs, and scars covered my wrists. I'm the same person I used to be. I looked like a zombie. Children easily mistaken me for a monster and usually ran away screaming. The life of Sakura Haruno. Rated M for a for a reason! contains yuri and depressing crap! R/V! Inosaku
1. Pain

**Elllooo and welcome to meh story! This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think! Ok? No? Asshole -.-. ANYWAYS just in case you forgot this is a yuri fanfic. There will be cursing, cutting, depressing stuff like that. You don't like it? Then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will I ever own Naruto or the cover photo for this fanfic. Thanks for reminding me TT_TT**

"Hmmm… what should I wear for Tayuya?" I wondered, eyeing my black Three days Grace T – shirt and short shorts. "She would like that." I chuckled, remembering how obsessed she was over Three Days Grace.

"Sakura, we need to talk!" My parents called from the other room.

"Kay!" I answered. I quickly threw on the shirt and shorts and ran out of my room. I peered out of the corner of my kitchen to see them sitting on the couch with a stern look on their face. I plopped onto the couch and faced them. "wassup?" I asked casually, ignoring the voice in my head telling me this wasn't the time to be casual.

"We need to.. Talk." My father gritted through his teeth.

"Geez what's with the attitude? Well whatever, can it wait? I'm gonna be late meeting up with Tayuya." I whined.

"That's exactly what we needed to talk about." My mother spoke.

"What about it?" I asked, feeling butterflies in my stomach. "Do they know?" I couldn't help but ask myself.

"Stop acting like you don't know!" My father growled.

"Sorry, but I don't "act". I'm serious what about Tayuya do we need to talk about?" I answered.

My father relaxed a little but anger still showed on his face. " We don't approve of your relationship with Tayuya." He muttered.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked.

"We don't approve of your relationship with that disgusting, bitch Tayuya and we demand you to stay away from her!" My mother hissed.

"What do you mean? We've been friends for 5 years! Why now suddenly decide you don't like her? How can you disapprove when she was the one who saved me? I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for her!" I questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Like that was really a blessing." My father snorted.

Both my mother and I ignored him. "We disapprove of your sexual relationship with her!" My mother screamed at me.

"What's so wrong about me being with her? You never seem to mind whenever I brought a guy home! What's so different about her?" I asked angrily.

"It's disgusting, sickening! It's wrong! You know all of the answers Sakura! It's not right for two girls to have a relationship! This was the first thing your father and I taught you!" She screamed louder.

"So, if she had a dick everything would be okay, then? ONE body part is keeping me away from her? Are you serious? I'm done here! Peace out, you fucking homophobic bastards!"

"I ran to Tayuya's house without saying another word. I didn't take one glance back at the dreadful house. As soon as I reached her house I banged on the front door."

"Who the fuck is banging on my –- Oh, Sakura it's you. Wait, what's wrong? Who did this to you, who made you, cry? Just tell me and I'll show them the feeling of true pain." She growled while holding me in a protective embrace.

Even with everything that had happened I couln't help but smile. It seems that Tayuya could always cheer me up, even on that one day when I thought nothing could make that pain go away.

"Hey, what are you smilin' about? Am I being punked? Alright bitches, show me where the cameras are!" She screamed still holding onto me protectively.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. " It's weird how you can always make smile, even on that day, you managed too cheer me up."

"Aw Pinky, you still think about that day?" She asked.

"Well kinda hard not to considering I almost died and well, I met you." I blushed.

"Ugh, stop saying stuff like that." She grumbled.

"Stop saying stuff like what?" I teased.

"Did I show the the new bed sheets I got?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, the red one?" I asked.

" There all red." She sighed, smacking her hand on her forehead. "Alright well if you did you're gonna see them again."

With that being said, she grabbed my hand, dragged me up her stairs, into her bedroom and threw me on her bed. She quickly jumped on the bed after me and crawled on top of me.

"What's your secret weakness again?" She smirked.

"Oh, no. Please, please no." I begged.

"Too late!" She threw her hands onto my stomach and started tickling.

"Stop! C'mon please!" I squealed.

" Magic word, Pinky." She grinned.

I thought for a second before thinking of a few words.

"Please?"

"Nope."

"lotion?"

"Nerp."

"C'mon please just stop?" I pouted.

" Fine." She gave in.

"Yay!" I cheered.

"On one conditition." She smirked.

"Ughhhh, what now?" I groaned,

"I get a kiss." She grinned.

" Oooh! Okay!" I clapped excitedly.

"Geez Pinky, you act like a child sometimes." She said looking away.

"How are you gonna kiss me if you looking away?" I asked innocently.

She spun around and kiss me roughly n the lips. She caught me completley off guard but I slowly relaxed into the kiss. I tensed as I felt her tongue sweep across my lips, asking for entrance but allowed anyways. Her tongue expertly explored my mouth. I shivered as I felt her tongue brush against mine. She seemed to notice me and massage my tongue with hers. I could feel my lungs screaming for air. She pulled away with both of us breathing heavily.

"How was that?" She smirked.

"Well-" I was about to answer when the hear the door slam open. "You two! Away from eachother now!" I heard someone yell.

"No, it couldn't be them." I thought to myself feel Tayuya and I freeze. I felt a pair of strong hands grab me and pull me away from Tayuya.

"Tayuya! Don't let them take me away!" I screamed helplessly.

She tried to reach for my hands but someone held her back. I looked and saw both of her parents holding back Tayuya. I held my breath as I turned around to see my parents. "Shit." Was the only thing I managed to say.

They dragged me down the stairs and into the car. As soon as they parked the car I ran into my room, curled up onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

Now, things have been even worse. I haven't seen Tayuya since and parents act like I'm a annoying back they can't seem to keep away. The only time I have ever felt this bad was on that day. Even then I had Tayuya, now I have no one.

When I look at the mirror I can't help but shudder. I had bags and dark circles under my eyes, I could see my ribs, and scars covered my wrists. I wasn't the same person I used to be. I looked like a zombie. Children easily mistaken me for a monster and usually ran away screaming. It's gotten to the point to where if I go out in the public I a wear a hoodie with some baggy jeans and tried to cover myself up as much as I could. I was unreconizable I've forgotten the feeling of happiness, how it felt to laugh, how to live.

"Sakura! We need to talk to you!" My parents called from another room. "Coming!" I replied. I dragged myelf out of my bed and walked into the living room.

I sat down on the couch, shivering in memory of what happened last time this had happened." What dow want know?" I muttered.

" We need to have a serious talk about your behavior." They replied.

**And boom! Done! Whatya think? You like? No? XD R/V please and thank you! Love you always :)**


	2. School

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and following! Even though it was only three it meant a lot! Now anyways let us continue onto the next chapter of Savior! Yay…no? No clapping nothing? Geez, tough crowd. I will make you love me somehow! Okay whatever -.-**

I took a deep breath and gave a small nod. "Okay, fine, just tell me what you want." I replied. I could feel my heart racing, remembering the last time they needed to talk to me with such stern faces.

"We're tired of seeing you act so ungrateful towards us." My father snarled, narrowing his eyes as if he was waiting for a challenge.

I just stared at him, Is he really trying to pick a fight? "Look, I don't know if you're trying to pick a fight or just trying to aggravate me, either way it's not working. You're going to have to try a whole lot harder to do that."

My mother gave a small snort which made me jump in surprise, forgetting she was even here. "We're not trying to aggravate you or pick a fight. We just thought you should know you're going to your new boarding school tomorrow."

I gasped half in shock, half in anger. "You both know I absolutely hate boarding schools! I hate that I have to wear those stupid uniforms! How is this America, if you don't have any freedom, choosing your clothing?! The clothes I put on are what express me, not anyone else! Not only that, but I'll be forced to spend a year with those… those... Rich, snobby, assholes! Besides, why tomorrow? It's in the middle of the damn summer! "I screeched, feeling anger bubbling inside of me. I wanted so badly to smack those evil smirks off their faces. I wanted so badly to smack those evil smirks off their faces, too hold them under a fire and watch them scream in searing pain as I slowly let the flames burn the hatred out of their body. I want to do anything to make them suffer the way I have.

A chill went down my spine as I felt my parents' cold laughter fill the room. "Like we give a flying fuck about your comforts or discomforts, your likes or dislikes, your loves or hates. You're going to do as we say until you're legally eligible to leave this house and you have a couple of years before that!"

I dug my nails even further into my palm, gritting my teeth in anger. No matter what I do or say, they always find a way to break me .What invisible power do they hold against me? "Fine, whatever take me to the damn boarding school." I muttered storming off into my bedroom trying to hold back the tears threatening to leave my eyes.

"Oh, we forgot one other important detail." My mother replied from the other room. "Gay relationships are allowed."

I froze at her words. I was only a few feet away from my room, but even the closest things seemed to be so far away. Tears were running down my face uncontrollably, my shoulders racked as small tears turned into sobs. I slowly put my hands over my face, ashamed that they could hear my sobs and I could hear their snickers.

My legs wobbled as I attempted to move them. What am I going to do? I'm frozen, I can't move, even thinking is becoming hard to do. Just breath, take slow, deep breaths. I deeply inhaled, pausing a moment before exhaling. I looked towards the door and slowly trudged into my bedroom collapsing onto my bed.

I grabbed my pillow towards me and wept. I could hear my parents' small snickers turn into bellowing laughter. I winced as I thought about Tayuya. If she were here, she would protect me from them. She would kiss me and tell everything would be okay. She's not here right now here with me and everything isn't okay.

-Time skip next morning-

I woke up with a loud yawn and winced as I felt a warm patch of sunlight hit my face. I touched my face and felt a wet stickiness on my face. I felt a hot tear fall down my face in remembrance of what today was. I heard the door slam open and saw my mother. I quickly wiped the tear and put on an angry expression. "What do you want?" I muttered angrily.

"You know what today is, hurry up get some clothes on and pack your bags. Your ass is leaving!" she sneered. "Oh, and let's not forget no gay relationships for your sorry ass!" She smirked, watching as I winced at her comment.

I just gave a simple nod and slowly got out of bed and started picking out the clothes I wanted to wear. I skimmed through the clothes in my closet and quickly spotted the Three days grace T – shirt. I grabbed the shirt and simply stared at it. I smiled as it brought back beautiful memories of us, when we were still together.

When I started to her footsteps I threw the shirt on my bed along with some others and some jeans as fast as I could. I ran over and put them into a neat pile; jeans and T – shirts. I quickly grabbed my backpack and shoved them all in. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked outside to the lving room, leaned against the law, waiting for my parents to drive me to my new hell life.

"Get in the car!" I heard one of my parents mutter as they ran around the house searching for some clean clothes to wear. I rolled my eyes and hopped into the car, buckled in my seatbelt and waited. They're so fucking stupid I hardly doubt they'll be able to find anything close to clean.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted with both the driver and passenger door opening and closing. They quickly buckled up their seatbelts and muttered something about deodorant and perfume should be good enough. I rolled my eyes in annoyance at their hygiene issues. Yet, they call me disgusting.

I looked outside the window, trying to pass time. "Shit." I mutter as I rummaged through my backpack searching for my iPod. Please tell me I didn't leave it at the house! I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw a glowing light. I quickly pulled it out, plugged in the ear buds and scrolled through the songs until I saw a song that caught my interest, Savior by Rise Against. I started to hum to the song until I really started getting into it, banging my head, fist pumping, doing as much as dancing as I could in a car.

"Can you stop that?" My mom asked irritably.

I looked up at her innocently. "Stop doing what?" I asked, still dancing around, but I stopped head banging.

"You know what and you better stop." She hissed.

"Or what?" I smirked, enjoying the few moments I can annoy the crap out of her.

"Or that iPod isn't coming with you." Now it was her time smirk.

I gave a small nod and stopped every movement that was categorized under fun and went back to staring out the window, tapping to the beat of Evanescence.

"Sakura..." She warned.

My tapping stopped. I looked at the window and saw a two story building with a huge sign saying "Welcome to the Academy of Konoha". It gave a loud groan as I saw a small chibi ninja standing next to it.

My parents pulled into the reserved parking and I turned my IPod off. I quickly shoved into my backpack and kicked open the door. I walked cautiously to the front door and nervously twiddled with my thumbs, wondering if I should open it or if some butler with a French accent was going to open it for me.

"You gonna open it or just stand there?" My parents asked behind me, making me jump in surprise, forgetting they were there. I nodded and pushed the doors open. I widened my eyes in shock as I looked around me. I was excepting red carpets and huge chandeliers everywhere. Instead there were no carpets, only tile floors with pictures of…people. Not just any people… There was always a male and female together in one picture and they were either kissing or having sex. Great everyone in this damn school is bound to be a fucking homophobe. Or maybe I'm just over exaggerating...yeah...

"Name?" Some old lady asked, looking down at with me in disgust.

I looked down at myself looking to see if anything was on my clothes, nothing. "Um...Sakura Haruno..." I murmured.

"Hmm... I thought so..." She muttered, the look of disgust never leaving her face. She scribbled something on a piece of paper and reach for a telephone. I jumped in surprise as heard her voice echo from the speakers. "Naruto Uzumaki, report to the prinicipal office immediantly. Naruto Uzumaki, report to the office. Naruto Uzu—I think he got it" I cut her off. She gave me a glare but put the phone down. "You may go wait over there." She point to a chair next to a door with a sign that read "Principal". I walked over there and put my backpack next to my chair and sat down. I heard whispers over to where my parents and that old lady and my parents. I could hear small bits such as "Disgusting bitch." Or "We'll make sure to put her in place." While I was listened to their conversation, a boy with spiky blonde hair walked over towards the lady.

"You called me ma'am?" He asked. She gave a small nod and pointed over towards me and whispered something in his hear, he gave a small nod and walked over towards me. "Name's Naruto" He told me, shoving his hand in my face as an offering to shake hands. I slowly shook his hand.

"Sakura." I replied.

He gave a bright smile as I answered. "Well I'm here to show you around school. We can start off with lunch because I am STARVING! OOH! I COULD GO FOR SOME RAMEN!" He screamed loud enough for Japan to hear.

I gave a soft laugh at his behavior and looked around surprised to notice everyone acted like this was completely normal. "Yeah they're used to my behavior." He whispered. I gave a small nod. " Well c'mon I'm starving!" he dragged me down the corner.

Once we reached the end of the corner he shoved me up against the wall. "Do you like girls?" He growled.

I blinked in surprise at his sudden change in behavior but shrugged it off. "So what if I do?" I growled back.

His grip on me loosened and expression softened. "Just answer, yes or no?"

I smirked as he loosened his grip and punch him in the face, causing him to go flying. I walked over to where he landed. "Yeah, I fucking love girls."

He looked up at me with a surprising smile on his face. "Good, you're obviously not one of those homophobic bastards, now should I take you to lunch?"

**A/N: How did I do? Oh, and sorry it took me forever to update! I had A LOT of testing to do. Now I should update every Tuesday and Thursday and the weekends. Anyways how did you like it? Were you surprised? TELL ME! Haha..I sound desperate. Love you always **


End file.
